The Truth Will Set You FreeLarry Stylinson
by LilyLuna7940
Summary: Louis and Harry are fighting to make their love known to the world. When it happens, will their life become easier, or will there be some more obstacles that they have to face?
1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV…

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Louis is proposing to Eleanor. The love of my life, is proposing to the woman I hate more than anything. Why is he doing this to me? We were meant for each other, he can't be doing this to me.

I turned around, and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to stream down my face. Niall clapped his hand down on my shoulder, because he knew everything. "I'm sure it's just for publicity. Louis doesn't really love her."

I sighed. "You don't know that Niall. Louis hasn't made it a secret that he doesn't think he's in love with me like that."

We turned when we heard Louis cry out, and Eleanor was walking away. She walked over to me, and she smiled at me. "There Harry, you can have everything you ever wanted. He's yours, because I'm tired of being the one that is keeping you all from real happiness."

I just looked at her, and then I looked over at Louis as she walked past me and disappeared through the door of the hotel lobby. He was looking at the representative from Modest, and he had a scared look on his face. I walked over, and put my hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" I demanded, making him look at me.

He looked into my eyes, and then threw himself into my arms. "They are going to do something bad now. Eleanor wouldn't do what she wanted them to do, and now we are going to pay for it. They want our relationship to stay hidden, at any cost."

"They can't keep doing this to us. We can't keep fighting them; we are getting to worn out. I'm tired of not being able to hold you, and love you the way that I want."

The other boys came in and surrounded us, blocking us from the glare of the Modest representative. We all backed towards the elevator, and we went up to the floor we were staying on. "You two go in there and decided what you want to do."

They pushed Louis and I into the room, and then closed the door. I looked over at him, and he just walked in and slammed himself onto the bed, covering his face with a pillow. I walked over and sat down next to him. "Louis, please talk to me. We need to figure out what we're going to do."

Instead of answering me, he pulled me down to him, and wrapped his arms around me. "Harry, I almost made a mistake that I would have to live with the rest of my life. I don't love Eleanor. I love you, but no one but those closest to us can know. I almost lost you, because I wasn't going to ask you to stay, and watch me pretend to love someone other than you."

"Louis, I would stay no matter what Modest will make us do. If I had to watch you pretend to love someone, well at least I know that you really love me. I can live with that knowledge. The knowledge that no matter what happens, that I will always have your heart."

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him deeply, feeling my heart swell love for the only man that has ever taken my heart. We broke away when there was frantic knocking on the door. I sighed, and pulled away and walked to the door. I peeked in the loophole, and noticed the boys were standing there, and they looked worried.

"It's the boys." I opened the door, and they filed in. "What happened?"

"They made a statement about the breakup. They are saying that Louis and Eleanor broke up, because Eleanor cheated on Louis with some bloke from the university."

Louis sat up in the bed. "It's not like I was sleeping with her anyway. I mean, I don't care who she was fucking. This is so fucking messed up." He jumped out of bed, and then walked over the window and looked out at the L.A. streets.

I watched him, wishing that I could do something to help ease his pain. I looked over at Niall, and he took the boys and left. I walked over, and locked the door. I stood there, leaning against the wall, watching him. "Tell me what you need from me. Anything, anything you want. Anything to help you get over this.

He turned and looked at me. I gasped at the look of pure despair in his eyes. "We won't win. How can we? They control everything. Our money, our music, our career, our lives. What makes you think that we can win against them?"

I walked over and put my hands on his face. "Louis, our contract is over in three years. Three years, then we can go somewhere else. We can do whatever we want to. They can keep us a secret from the world, not from each other. There is nothing that will keep me from you. They can't stop us, and we won't let them. Louis, promise me, that no matter what they do, you won't let go of us."

He pulled my hips to his, and smiled. "I promise." He kissed me, and I melted into the kiss of the man that I would do anything for.

He pushed against me, and I felt the wall against my back. I smiled into the kiss, and tangled my hands in his shirt. He ground his hips into mine, and I moaned quietly into his mouth. I liked it when he took control, and he knew that I did.

He broke apart the kiss, and smirked at me. I just watched the way his mouth turned up into a teasing smile. His hands trailed down my chest, and landed lightly on the front of my jeans. I looked up at him, and he arched his eyebrow. I smiled, and thrusted my hips out slightly, giving him permission.

He moved his hand, and then started playing with the hem of my shirt. He was in a teasing mood. I glared at him, and he smiled. I was already aching to touch him, and he wanted to play games. The little shit.

"Oh Harry, you look frustrated. Now you know how I feel, when I was forced to spend an entire week with Eleanor. When I wanted to touch you, but I couldn't, because you were here, and I was stuck in London."

"Don't do this to me Louis. Just touch me. You can have all of me, as much of me as you want. I will do whatever you want me to do."

He arched his eyebrow again. "Anything huh?"

I gulped and nodded my head. My breathing was turning ragged, by the need to be close to him. Close to him in a way that I can't be close to anyone else. "Please baby, touch me, or let me touch you."

He tightened his grip on my hips, and slammed his hips into mine. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him hungrily. He grabbed two fistfuls of my shirt, and tugged me against him. I bit into his lip, and he moaned quietly. He swung me around, and we fell to the bed. He crawled over me, and tangled his hands in my curls. I pulled his shirt off, and then let my hands roam his chest and stomach, and I stuck my fingertips into the waistband of his jeans.

He ripped my shirt off, and started unbuckling my jeans. I smiled. He was impatient as well. I pushed him over, and straddled his waist. I looked down at him, and slowly unbuckled his jeans. I leaned down and started leaving little love bites all down his chest. I sat back up, and leaned back on my hands as his hands wound all over my body. He grabbed my penis, and started rubbing through the jeans. My head fell back involuntarily, and a small moan escaped from my mouth. He pulled it out, and started rubbing it. My hips started moving, and he smiled.

I pulled away from him, and slid down his body. I yanked his jeans off, and plunged my mouth over his penis. His hips shot up, and his head fell back against the pillow. "Oh Harry…" He moaned, grabbing the sheets with his fists. Trying to keep from being too loud.

I smiled against him, and continued sucking and licking every inch of him. His cries for more, just making me even more hungry for him.

He shot up, and pulled me up. He slammed his lips on mine, and pushed me back against the mattress. He reached over for the drawer next to the bed, and pulled out a condom and some cherry flavored lube. He slid the condom on, and then handed me the lube. I poured some into my hand, and started rubbing some along his shaft. He poured some in his hand, and started rubbing some on my ass. I watched as he lifted my hips, and then slowly started sliding in.

I clinched the sheets in my hands, and moaned as I felt him sliding in. Every inch of him, and he leaned over me, and kissed me in time with his thrusts. I tangled my hands in his hair, and pulled him closer to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV…

I woke up, tangled in the sheets, next to him. I stretched, and then sat up. Not wanting to disturb him, I slid off the bed slowly and went into the bathroom. I left the door open, and looked into the mirror. I smiled, and then sighed. Now I have to explain where these hickies came from.

I walked over to the bag where all my clothes were, and pulled out a pair of sweats. There was no way I was going to be able to walk comfortably in jeans today. I walked over to the phone, and called for room service to bring up some breakfast. I hung up the phone, and looked over at the sleeping Harry. He mumbled something, and rolled over, searching for me.

I stood there, and he woke up and then looked around the room for me. He smiled when he saw me leaning against the wall across from the bed. He sat up, and I laughed at the wild mess of curls on the top of his head. "You look adorable."

He smiled, and sat there looking around. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "How long have you been awake?"

I grabbed his hand. "Only a few minutes; I ordered some breakfast. Get dressed you lovable fool, we have rehearsal in three hours, and we both need an extra few minutes in makeup to cover up the hickies."

He smiled and crawled over to me. He took my hand, and got on his knees. "Can't we just skip rehearsal? The show isn't until three days, and I'd much rather spend today with you. Doing whatever we wanted without Eleanor in the picture." I looked up at him, and leaned up and kissed him.

I broke away, and went and answered the door. I brought in the tray, and sat it down on the table beside the bed. Harry rolled over and grabbed a cinnamon roll, and bit into it. I shook my head, and sat down beside him. "Harry, we have to go to rehearsal. Simon is supposed to be there. He wants to see how we are doing, and how we like the tour venue."

Harry slumped, and looked at me with a sad face. "Damn. I was really looking forward to spending the day with you. Spending the day in bed, or not."

I tousled his curls. "I would love nothing more than spending the day with you, but we still have a career that we need to deal with."

He took another bite, and scratched his head. "You know what; Modest hasn't contacted us about anything. They know that we're in here together, and they can guess about what happened in here. Usually, they come at us that hour, and make us say fake stories, to make them look good. What do you think they are going to do with us?"

I grabbed his cinnamon roll and bit into it. "I really don't want to think about it, because it could be anything. For all we know, they could've found another beard for one of us. We all know how much that is going to work. I don't know why they try. Most of fans know about you and I, and they refuse to believe the lies that Modest makes up."

"They want control. They are prejudiced against us, but we are making them too much money for them to just drop us. I mean, we can go anywhere, but no…we have a three year contract with them."

"Hey, we all decided that a group. We didn't know what stupid shit stunts they were going to pull. Now, I wish we really went somewhere else."

He jumped up, and walked over to his suitcase. I lay back against the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. My phone buzzed, and I picked it up from the floor, and saw it was a message from Niall.

"Harry, I think we can forget about rehearsal. Niall called them and told them that he was sick. He can't talk, let alone sing, so it's been cancelled. Looks like you get your wish after all."

He turned and looked at me, and I smiled. He walked over, and nearly tackled me to the bed. I laughed, and put my hands behind my head and stared up at him. He bit his lip, and then leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back, and he pulled away with a smirk on his face. "Why is that you can make me want you, just by lying there?"

I smiled, and started playing with his hair. "It's because, I'm so irresistible."

I sighed, as a knock on the door ruined the moment. Harry rolled off, and pulled on a pair of shorts, and I went and opened the door. "Liam, Zayne, Niall, what is it?" I demanded, as they pushed me into the room, and closed the door.

"Modest is extremely pissed, and they took away Eleanor's tuition to school, and she has to leave. She has no money, because they took it all away, because they were controlling it. She's literally being pushed away from everything they promised her, because she didn't do what they wanted her to. I called her up, to see if they were doing anything to her, and this is what she told me. She sent me pictures of some of them removing her stuff from her flat, and now she has nowhere to go."

Harry dropped the shirt he had in his hand. "Send me those pictures in an email; my private email. We need to pile up evidence of them paying people off, and other things like that. That way, we can use that to bribe them, to let us live the way we want. If they don't, then we show these to the public, and watch them be humiliated."

I walked over to him, and hugged him tightly. "You do come up with the best plans." I broke away from him, and turned to the boys. "Okay, we need to figure out something for Eleanor. She did help us, she refused to let them do a lot of the things that they wanted to do."

"I can send her to my flat in London. Let her live there, until she can get on her own. I'll fly her there on my own." Liam said, pulling his phone out, and calling her.

"I can give her a little bit of money that way she isn't completely broke. She did save you from committing suicide." I shushed him, but Harry grabbed my arm, and pulled me aside from the group.

"Excuse me?" He demanded in a whisper.

"Harry, I will explain it all, but now is not the time to be getting into this."

"No, we will talk about it now. You can't just spring something like that on me, and not expect me to just sit here and not react."

I pulled him into the bathroom. "Fine. It was before all this ever happened. When we first started trying to make our relationship open, they threatened to kick me off the group, and separate us forever."

"That was why you stayed away from me for that whole month? Wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't look at, and wouldn't touch me?"

I looked down at the floor of the bathroom. "I didn't want…I don't know what I was thinking. I was going to let them win. I was going to tell you that I couldn't be with you anymore, but Eleanor, she…she explained to me that love overcomes everything. After everything that we've been through, I believe that now. Please don't be mad at me."

He sat down on the edge of the tub, and looked up at me. "Why didn't you tell me what they did to you?"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Of course it would! I would've left with you! I would've followed you to the end of the earth if I needed to!"

"I didn't want you to give up everything you worked so hard for, for me! I loved you that much! I loved you enough to risk my happiness!"

He walked over, and pulled me into his arms. "We have to promise each other, that whenever something like that happens, we come out in the open, and tell each other everything. No more secrets."

I smiled, and nodded my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV…

I sat there, watching as the boys made plans to help Louis and I fight back against Modest. Fight against them telling us, that we can't be happy. That it isn't right to be gay, and that we have to hide it. We don't want to hide anymore, and damn it, we're not going to.

Louis was ordering food for us, and Liam was on the phone with the airport, setting up the flight for Eleanor to go home. Zayne transferred money into his mother's account, which she promised she would cash, and give it to Eleanor when she picked her up from the airport. Niall, who really was sick, was working on finding things from emails that Modest sent that would blackmail them into letting Louis and I live happily. I looked around at the boys who loved Louis and me no matter what, because we were all in this together, whether we wanted to or not. All five of us were given this chance, and it was the five of us that were going to fight.

I pulled the laptop over to me, and I started researching Modest on the internet. See if there were any complaints from other people that have worked with them. I was directed to this account run by a former Modest worker, who was let go, because she did something that they didn't agree with.

She wrote that if things weren't going the way that Modest wanted, then they would pay off, or destroy someone to make sure they got what they needed. She would know, because she would be someone that they sent out to do the destroying. They taught her how to destroy people, and I figured she could help us.

"Hey Louis, come here a minute." I called, and he walked over.

He put his chin on my shoulder, and I pointed out for him to read what I just read. "Email her. Set up a new email, and email her. Ask her, if she can help us. They shouldn't be getting away with this anymore."

I set a new email, and emailed her only the things she needs to know. That we are clients of theirs, and something just doesn't seem right. I read what she wrote, and asked if she had any tips for us.

Louis went and told the others about what I had found, and I went on Twitter to see if they posted anything on my Twitter to deny Louis and I. So far no, and it was starting to make me worry.

"They haven't made a move yet, and it's starting to worry me. Usually they are all over us, but there hasn't been anything." Louis said, and I looked up at him.

"I know. It's like they are waiting to see what we do." I replied, my eyes watching for any sign of tampering on my Twitter.

"Then let's not do anything…that they know of. We're keeping this all secret, so we need to erase our internet searches, and then we just need to act like everything is fine. Harry, Lou, when we're with them, you need to act like before. That you two aren't together, so they don't suspect anything. If we leave them guessing, they just might show what they are planning." Zayne said, staring out the window at the street below.

Lou and I looked at each other, and I nodded. This was something that needed to be done. "Can I just say that if they were really worried about what we might be doing, then they would've already sent someone up here? Telling us what we can and can't say. What we can and can't do. Who we can and can't do."

I stood up and stretched, just then there was a knock on the door. I walked over and peeked through the peephole. I looked back, and nodded. They all erased their history, and we turned the TV on. I opened the door, and stepped back to let the representative through.

"Hello Harry." She said, walking past me.

I rolled my eyes. I walked over, and sat as far from as Louis as physically possible in this tiny room. He was watching the TV, and I pretended to take an interest in my phone.

"There are some things that we need to clear up. Louis, you are angry and Eleanor and that is why you haven't been crying or upset. Harry, you were spotted crying when she left, and it's because you're mad at her for hurting your best friend. The rest of you, you continue to support Louis through this difficult time.

"Just a reminder, that we are monitoring everything that you do on Twitter. We have access to all that information, and we won't hesitate to tweet anything that we see fit."

It took every ounce of will power not to jump down her throat. Louis cleared his throat, and shook his head slightly. I leaned back in the chair that I was sitting in, and she looked over at me. "Was there something that you wanted to say Harry?"

I smiled at her, and shook my head. "No, I was just wondering when lunch was going to get here. I'm hungry."

She shook her head, and then turned towards the door. She turned back around, and I looked up at her. "Niall, you really should rest. Your voice has to be better by tomorrow. We can't hold off on this rehearsal for very much longer."

He nodded, and she walked out the door, firmly closing it behind her. I walked to the door, and made sure that she was gone, before we continued planning.

Louis walked over to me. "Good job on keeping your cool." He said, and I smiled at him.

"It's a good thing that you were here. Because I would've totally gone off, and possibly be going to prison for murder."

"Well, we're going to go. Niall has to rest, and I'm tired. Besides, we have a dinner tonight with Simon at the hotel restaurant." Liam said, and they walked out the door.

I walked over to the bed, and sat down on the end of it. "What are you thinking about?" Louis asked, sitting next to me.

"That if we actually won, what people will think about it all."

"Who cares? As long as you and I are happy; that's all that matters."

I smiled at him. "Louis, what if we don't win? What if they punish us, and this time it's something that you and I both can't handle?"

He reached over, and laid us both back on the bed. "Harry Edward Styles, we have each other, and they can't take that away from us. No matter what they do. We won't let them tear us apart."

I rolled over, and laid over him. I laid my head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around me protectively. I settled in, and laid there fighting the urge to completely melt into him.

"Harry, I can feel something against my leg. Tell me what you want."

I looked up at him. "You. It's always been you."

He leaned up and kissed me. A kiss full of love, passion, and deep longing. A kiss that made me realize just how much I love him.

I pulled away, and he licked his lips and smiled at me. I sat up, and lifted my shirt off. I didn't want to wait, and he sat up and started leaving love bites all along my chest and stomach.

I pulled away and pulled his shirt off, and then laid him on his back. He stretched his arms above his head, and I started sucking and licking all along his chest and stomach. Leaving marks all across his body. He whimpered when I lifted up, and I smiled at him as I grabbed his crotch and started rubbing him through his sweats.

He arched his back, and I felt him get even harder. I smirked, and continued rubbing. He started to moan quietly, and I decided to let him out of his misery, and pulled him out and stroked him.

His eyes closed, and he bit his lip. I leaned over, and kissed him, pressing my lips into his hard. He tangled his hands into my hair, and pulled my face into his. I let him go, as there was frantic knocking on the door. "Damn…"

I got up, and walked to the door. Liam was standing there, and I looked over to make sure that Louis was covered up, and then I opened the door. "Harry, Louis, you guys need to get ready now. Modest has set up a press conference about the new tour date."

"What?" Louis demanded, jumping over to the door.

"They added tour dates, and people are demanding answers. Some people have already asked about the rigorous schedule they have us on, but to add more dates…it's making people think that they are pushing us to exhaustion. Now is the time to talk about how we don't get any time for us. Let's face it, that's the reason that Niall is getting sick."

Louis looked over at me, and he was pissed. "We'll be down in a minute, tell them they can just fuck off if they can't wait patiently."

Liam nodded and walked away. I closed the door, and turned towards Louis. He walked over to the bed, and stood there facing the window. I walked over beside him, waiting for him to talk.

"Harry, when we go down there, stand as close to me as possible. Let's give little hints, more than normal. I can't keep doing this."

"Whatever you want babe. I'll do whatever you want."

He turned towards me, and I wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him against me.


End file.
